xenqabbalahfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Mother Arc(Extra information)
Mother Arc The 13th Pillar or Transharmonic Gates. Guardians call this aspect of Mother's Aquamarine Ray energy, which is also a new quality of Magnetic force powering up in our Earth Core (which is circuited from the earth core from newly reconnected levels of the 9D Quadra Merkabic structure) that is flooding the planetary body with Aqua Ray frequency - The Mother Arc. the Mother Arc, the Aqua Ray frequency and the braided plasma fields of the Aqualine Sun. It is through the Mother's Perfect Proton Seed (or Cosmic Egg) and through the Aqualine Sun that Creation can Heal Itself to its Original Divine Blueprint which is catalyzed into elemental matter through the awakening planetary Albion body. These circuits of reconnection of the Mother of God principle is made possible by the Override Pillar Gates(The Override Pillar Gates or Reuche Pillars are from the God worlds that serve to stabilize the planetary merkaba shields), which is the original parent frequency which directly heals our inner spirit and our Lightbody. Mother's Portal in Uluru The Eastern Australian Seaboard from Brisbane to Uluru (Ayer's Rock) is acting as one of the main portal magnetic battery generators that is gaining charge in its main magnetic hub located by the monument of Uluru. Uluru is a power point for a Global Network of dormant or inactive ancient gateways, systems or hubs and was placed there as a marker by the God creators of this system, the Ancient Builder Races. They say Uluru was placed there by the Blue Dragon races located in the next Universe, the Seven Higher Heavens. (Dragon is not to be confused with Orion's Draconis, Dragon Moth or any of the dark Reptilian races.) This area is being primarily utilized to begin to power up a new level of the Arc Gate Systems on the planet to run Trinity Wave architecture. This ignition (circa 2010) has specific relevance to the Mother Arc frequency (13th Pillar Mother Magnetic Aqua Flame) which supports the ignition of the Giza Pyramid, Sphinx underground chambers and its related circulatory systems leading into the inner earth. It appears the timeline for this activation is geared for June Solstice 2010. The Magnetic Field correction is one result of the Mother Arc frequency reconnecting into the earth core, and is connecting to magnetically charge up the Uluru Stargate and related Portal systems. Uluru Stargate has access into the beginning and end of creation Timelines leading back into the zero point/Unity Field, and this begins to power up the Giza/Pyramidal dipole activity located in Egypt. This recent activity is similar to switching on a generator that is to POWER UP these dormant vortexes/grid points that were inactive, or damaged. Mother Arc Hubs Abbreviation - MAH is the Mother Arc Hubs Planetary Grid Network. The Earth Core Chakra is Aquamarine and connects to the Universal Mother Arc into the base of the 12D shield 12" below the feet and into the earth core. This is the real Aqua Ray activation of Mother Arc which returns the Blue Ray to the Mother. To connect with the Threefold Founder Flame under Aqua Blue Ray, and reclaim our Mother of God principle for the planet and humanity, we connect to the Aqua Blue Ray of Mother Arc. It is through uniting with our Mother Principle, the Mother Arc 13th Pillar and 13th Aqua Ray that we are led into the Ascended Master fields of the Rainbow Rays, and into the Aurora time continuum to connect to the liquid light of Pale Aqua Rays shining from the Aqualine Sun. The 13th and 6th Blue Ray was previously under the control of the Melchizedek hosting of our planet. Since the Sumerian-Egypt Invasion the Mother Arc Aqua Blue Ray was not in the earth core, hence, the earth had lost her Mother of God and female Christ Sophianic Body principle. The Ascension Cycle is about reclaiming the Christ and the Mother principle for the planet by building the architecture for Mother Arc Hubs, connecting to the Aurora and Aqualine Sun and building Triad Communication Stations to connect to Krystal Star architecture, such as the Krystal Kaleidoscope which acts as a Krystal Consciousness mirror. Since the Sumerian-Egypt Invasion, the Aqua Blue Ray was a fragmented Blue Ray used by the Melchizedek and Family of Michael forces. In 2009, Mother Arc was reignited in the earth core and in many Mother Arc Hubs Gates on the surface of the Earth to build links into Aurora Hosting and ultimately the Aqualine Sun. We now have access to our Mother of God, the Holder of the Founder Aqua Blue Ray and beyond into the cosmic Aether (Sound pillar) that opens the 13th Gate into the Neutron Window which connects us to the Aurora and Krystal Star and beyond to the Aqualine Sun. HGS Mother Arc Amplifier Mother Arc is the Aurora Ether, Zero Point merged with Aquamarine Founder Ray. Mother Arc is the Staff frequency and architecture of the Arc of Covenant, a living consciousness portal system on this planet. Mother Arc is one with the Zero Point and directly merged with Aurora Hosting to give birth to the Creatrix Field, in order to re-encrypt and resurrect the elementals of this Universe. Mother Arc and Aurora align together to accomplish rebirth to the elemental kingdoms. This Aquamarine Chalice frequency is the representation of humanities real parent and Cosmic Mother. She is also the aqua heart beating to reclaim the Great White Lion grid, for healing the Blue Flame Fallen Elohim, and the Sphinx feline network back into wholeness. Mother Arc is the returning Sound principle of the Godhead, bringing the female wisdom back to the planet, by reclaiming her brain (logos) and reclaiming her offspring. She brings with her, her Radiant Sun, The Holy Spirit of Christos to this planet. She is the override frequency for the damage within the 6D Indigo Ray and the protector of all Indigo Ray children on earth. Mother merges her sound vibration back with her counterpart, the light of the Heavenly Father, of which when both forces are in perfect union, she is capable of rebirth and resurrection of all matter forms. Mother Arc Stargate Locations * 1 Adare, Ireland * 2 Stonehenge, England * 3 Seattle, Wash, US * 4 Manhattan Island, US * 5 Bali, South Pacific * 6 Uluru (Ayers Rock), Australia * 7 Phoenix, Arizona US * 8 Atlantic Ocean, SW of Bermuda (64.9W, 32.1N) * 9 Antarctica (13W, 88S) * 10 Baghdad, Iraq * 11 Newgrange Ireland * 12 Cornwall, UK Category:Blog posts Category:Gods and Goddess Blog Category:History/Information